


A side of our own

by idanit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I would like to write clean drabbles but I seem to be unable to do it yet, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Wings, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit
Summary: Aziraphale gets a black feather and they panic. Crowley gets a white one and they’re just confused.





	A side of our own

Aziraphale gasps, stumbles at seeing his first black feather and Crowley starts to fidget, then shout in the direction of—someone, anyone, and they have a long, strained, tumultuous conversation about it, because it didn't normally happen like this, one's Fall shouldn't take them piece by piece like consumption.

Crowley's first white feather stuns them into silence.

They observe the colours spreading with no small amount of trepidation, waiting, unsure of what it meant, this body swap neither of them signed up for with consequences impossible to predict—and then it stops.

“Our own side, hm?” says Aziraphale as they stand in front of a mirror inspecting their wings, a half-and-half of black and white speckles and streaks, making Crowley smile.

It’s not condemnation.

It’s not absolution.

It might be someone recognizing their unique place in the new old world.


End file.
